


Let Me Be Your Teddy Bear

by BrielleSPN



Series: Cockles smuts and stuffs [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Jensen's a big ole sappy dork, M/M, Vegas, and this song is a submissive anthem, so...yeah, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrielleSPN/pseuds/BrielleSPN
Summary: What do you expect? It's Valentines, and it's Vegas.





	

_“Oh baby let me be, your lovin' teddy bear._  
_Put a chain around my neck, and lead me anywhere_  
_Oh let me be (oh let him be)_  
_Your teddy bear...”_

\--“What the hell are you singing?”

 _“I don't want to be your tiger_  
_Cause tigers play too rough_  
_I don't want to be your lion_  
_Cause lions ain't the kind you love enoooough”_

\--“...Elvis? Seriously?”

_“We’re in Vegas, Dmitri. Run with it.”_

\--“Ooo-kay…”

 _“I just want to be, your teddy bear_  
_Put a chain around my neck and lead me anywhere_  
_Oh let me be (oh let him be)_  
_Your teddy bear”_

\--“Oh, we’re dancing now. Okay then.”

 _“Baby let me be, around you every night_  
_Run your fingers through my hair_  
_And cuddle me real tight_  
_Oh let me be (oh let him be)_  
_Your teddy bear”_

\--“Sap...Oooh, that’s nice.”

 _“I don't want to be your tiger_  
_Cause tigers play too rough_  
_I don't want to be your lion_  
_Cause lions ain't the kind you love enou-ou-ou-ough”_

\--“Ok that thing with your hips? Do that again. Yeah... _that_. Mmmm.”

 _“Just want to be, your teddy bear_  
_Put a chain around my neck and lead me anywhere_  
_Oh let me be (oh let him be) your teddy bear_  
_Oh let me be (oh let him be) your teddy bear_  
_I just want to be your teddy bear! (oooooh)”_

\--“Jesus christ Jensen, dipping too? Don’t drop me!”

_“Happy Valentines Day, D.”_

\--“Happy Valentines Day, J. I love you, you big dork.”

_“Ditto.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm WELL under the 1k here but I wanted to post this anyways...um, sorry?
> 
> ~*~
> 
> I mean...I challenge ANYONE to listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/embed/89MihWd6zKk) and NOT imagine Jensen singing it to Misha in Vegas. AMIRITE?
> 
> ...YOU'RE WELCOME.


End file.
